veggies_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashen Dwarves
The Ashen Dwarves, native to what is known in modern times as The Sea of Ash are a people of dwarves that descended from several smaller clans that were banished from Kerabar and ultimately settled in the Wilderlands, upon the southeastern shores of The Dalic Sea, calling their newfound homeland Kashun. The Charred Nexus Seeking to replicate the glory of the kingdom of Kerabar, yet without the presence of a god, they sought out a nexus of ley-lines within their newfound homeland, and combined their own knowledge of magic with that of the elves, whom had gifted them knowledge during their exodus from Kerabar, in an attempt to replicate the very power of the Fire God himself. For long years they toiled without rest, carefully crafting the right runic patterns, establishing the right magical channels and weaving the ley-lines that they might warp their power into a form that they might wield; and towards the end of their grand project, it did indeed seem like they'd succeeded to replicating the power of a god. When they at last finished their work and attempted to awaken its power, it backfired horrifically, igniting the very ley-lines themselves, causing massive firestorms that turned their homeland into an ashen wasteland, thus earning it the name, The Sea of Ash. In an ironic twist however, in spite of the spell's horrific consequences, the spell did succeed, resulting in the creation of The Charred Nexus, a font of incredible, divine power. The spell did not only bring ruin to their homeland, but it also threw the very ley-lines themselves into turmoil, causing their homeland to be subjected to a constant storm of chaotic, magical power that flows in every concievable direction; whereas the ley-lines could be refered to as rivers, the magic of Kashun had become a violent ocean. Yet this magic is ultimately drawn to The Charred Nexus, preventing the sea from expanding in all directions and enveloping the entirety of the world. Yet the ley-lines still flow into the region, constantly fueling a sea the depth of which is only reduced when its magic is spent by mortals. Magical upheaval is not uncommon in Kashun, often leading to searing hot winds or hurricanes of flame that ravage the landscape, burning to cinders what little life may be desperately trying to sprout from amidst its ashes and choking all moisture from the barren soil and ash. Theugists Theugists are the sorcerers of the Ashen Dwarves, a name given to them by the peoples of the west, and later accepted by the Ashen Dwarves themselves. They are unique in that they are mages, driven not by fait or pure intuition, but by logic and understanding like elven mages; yet the magic they wield is considered of a divine nature, being based directly on the power of the Fire God, Kerabar. Theugists primarily draw upon the latent power of the magical ocean that saturates Kashun, commandeering powerful fire magic. Yet there is another unique aspect to it: The very magic of The Charred Nexus is ingrained into the very land itself, allowing them to manipulate the desolate landscape's ash and volcanic glass- and the particularly powerful can even shape these into whatever they see fit, moulding them into lethal projectiles, or summon forth red-hot magma that bursts violently from the ground. The Theugists' ability to shape volcanic glass has become an important aspect of their society and culture; with the ground too difficult to dig into, and other building materials being sparse, specialized Theugists dedicate themselves to constructing buildings or creating objects from glass- early examples consisted almost purely of black, volcanic glass, but they've since discovered materials that allow them to create a variety of colours, allowing for a greater degree of artistry in the creation of objects and buildings. This especially helps interest held by other cultures in their architecture and artistry, which is invaluable to the Ashen Dwarves, as the state of Kashun forces them to rely on trade for food. However, while Theugists can(more or less) safely commandeer the power held within the violent ocean of magic that permeates their surroundings, to wield the power of The Charred Nexus directly is a mostly suicidal endeavour that nearly every bold Theugist fails, and far fewer survive. Those who fail typically end up as little more than a pile of ash and charred bones. Some emerge, burned beyond recognition, only to later succumb to their injuries, though some lucky few survive. Then there are the very few who emerge burned recognition, scarred and charred black, but more alive than most dwarves could ever hope to be, an almost divine fire burning in their now brightly coloured eyes. These either very lucky or very skilled Theugists are henceforth refered to as an Arch-Theugist, and is regarded as a demigod by their peers who revere their ability to control the godlike power of The Charred Nexus. Arch-Theugists are indeed powerful, easily matching even the greatest of Kerabar's legendary Flame-Priests.